One Hell Of A Rebel
by thatbadgirllovesme
Summary: Ciel is sick of playing by the rules, he is sick of being known as a sophisticated well behaved earl. He wants to be a normal teenager so he starts acting out. Ciel is out of control, he doesn't listen to anyone and his behavior is horrible. No amount of punishments can tame this new side of Ciel, not even getting thrown into jail. Warnings per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I will be updating "Can you see my pain?" in a little bit ****but first I need to write the third chapter…**

**Here is a new fanfic about how Ciel's rebellious attitude began. As it gets more and more into the fanfic, Ciel's attitude will get more and more out of control. **

*****WARNINGS: Language, Hints Of Sex.**

****Reviews help ;)**

CHAPTER 1

Ciel slowly dialed the number to his manor. The phone rang a few times before Sebastian picked up the phone.

"Hello," came the calm voice "This the Phantomhive butler, how may I help you?"

Ciel swallowed "S-Sebastian," for the first time in his life he sounded unsure.

"Young master." came Sebastian's surprised voice "Where are you? Everyone is worried sick. I sent Finny and Bardroy out to go fetch you and Meyrin is searching for you in-"

"Shut up." Ciel commanded his voice still unsure "I need you to come get me."

"Where are you?" Sebastian's main concern was if the young master was hurt or not, despite the annoying behavior Ciel was having recently, if there was so much as a scratch on his master…

There was a pause before Ciel spoke again.

"I'm in jail."

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Phantomhives. The servants were tending to their duties and the butler of Phantomhive was gracefully making his way down the hall with a breakfast tray for the young master. The black clad butler lightly knocked on the 13 year old's door. "Young master." He cracked open the door silently and looked at the large white bed.

Ciel Phantomhive was asleep in bed, the most peaceful expression on his face that showed every feature of his innocence except for one.

His virginity.

Ciel had lost his virginity to his butler only about a week ago. The question was if they were in any serious relationship. Well, Sebastian did care for his master and that was a fact, however he never thought of having a crush on the young boy until his 'needs' for the younger male came out. He felt himself very protective over the young male and at he didn't want anything to happen to him, especially his innocence being taken. Sebastian was gentle, he knew he had tainted Ciel's soul which is something he didn't want to do. It kind of just happened.

Back to the question if they are in a serious relationship.

They kiss each other more than they should and they have exchanged the three words 'I love you.' Once or twice to each other, but Ciel never believed Sebastian when he said that. After all, demons had no heart beat and even after all this, Sebastian still acted like a butler to his master.

"Young master." Sebastian said as he opened the curtains "Come now my young lord, it is time to get up, we mustn't waste time."

Said 13 year old groaned and turned on his side away from Sebastian "Five more minutes…" he mumbled very tiredly.

A gentle but understanding smile found its way onto the demon's face. "Young master," he took the blankets off of Ciel "It is 2 minutes passed 8 in the morning. We are 2 minutes behind schedule. Now please, if you would, sit up so I may dress you."

Ciel sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes then sat up, "And whose fault is it that we are running late, hm?" he sat on the edge of the bed.

Sebastian was busy preparing the tea "My apologies young master. I suppose I would have woken you sooner but you seemed so peaceful I just-"

"Pervert."

Sebastian looked over at Ciel. "I beg your pardon?"

Ciel looked away "You don't watch kids while they're sleeping. That's something a pervert does."

"My apologies." Sebastian handed Ciel his tea and a scone. The demon didn't understand how a pastry-like human food was considered breakfast, it was no more then cake, it had icing and everything. _"Humans are strange creatures."_ He shook his head and laid Ciel's clothes on the bed beside the young boy and got to work unbuttoning Ciel's sleep shirt when Ciel grabbed his wrist and moved it away from the buttons. Sebastian looked at him, quite confused.

"I can take care of it from here." Ciel muttered.

"Oh? So you are saying that you would like to dress yourself today? Forgive me for asking my dear lord, but does it have something to do with the puber-"

"Absolutely not! What a ridiculous question!" It was true though. Ciel was going through puberty. He found that he was gaining muscle without even lifting a finger and he also saw more 'intimate' differences in his lower regions. "Just turn around and don't peek, devil!"

Sebastian bowed "Yes, my lord." And turned around, his back facing the young earl, giving him some privacy. Ciel set his tea on the side table, took the night shirt off over his head and put on the fancy button up shirt then the blue shorts that cuffed to his knees.

"You may look." He mumbled.

Sebastian turned around and faced the earl. He knew the young child couldn't button his clothes. But why did Ciel insist on getting dressed without Sebastian's help even though they have had sex? He shook his head _"The puberty is probably making him embarrassed." _Sebastian helped Ciel get fully dressed, told Ciel his schedule then left the room to attend his duties as any great butler would. With grace and plenty of work ethic.

* * *

Ciel however, didn't have any work ethic that day. He was utterly depressed and not to mention bored. He had a pile of paperwork that needed to be done and he just wasn't doing it. He had his head laying on his desk and was clicking his pen repeatedly until there was a knock on the door and in came Sebastian with Ciel's afternoon snack and afternoon tea.

He sighed at the annoying clicking sounds of the pen. "Young master…" he stopped himself. He really couldn't say anything without pissing Ciel off. "Today's afternoon snack includes-"

"No snack." The pen clicking stopped.

"I'm sorry?" it wasn't an apology, it was a question.

"No snack. No tea."

"Very well." Sebastian sighed and put everything back on the tray. "Are you feeling quite alright?"

"I'm bored, Sebastian." Ciel lifted his head up and looked at Sebastian. "Do something about this."

"It is not my job to entertain you." Ciel frowned at that. "If you would like, I would be more than happy to take you for a walk in town." Sebastian suggested.

Ciel thought a moment before sighing and setting his pen down on his desk. "Fine." He replied in a rather bored tone.

* * *

Ciel made his way down the sidewalk of town with Sebastian following close behind to make sure nobody snatched the earl up.

It wasn't that crowded to be honest. It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, kids were in school, parents at work, they passed by a few prostitutes, a few homeless people.

Yep, welcome to London.

"Can we just go home already?" Ciel asked rather impatiently. "The town is filthy, disgusting and I hate it."

"If that is your wish then so be it." Sebastian put his hand over his heart as he said this.

Ciel turned around and headed back to the mansion as if he was in a hurry to get back.

Sebastian had to walk a bit faster "Wait my lor-" he stopped. Something had caught Sebastian's attention. He smiled, knowing exactly what it was "Who does that lovely voice belong to?" he said as he looked down at a beautiful white feline "Why it's you." Sebastian got on one knee and pet the cat "Where are your parents little one?"

By this time, Ciel was more than halfway to the house. "Once we get home I want a bath, no exceptions. Understand Sebastian?" when there was no answer Ciel said Sebastian's name again "Sebastian." No response. Ciel grit his teeth "Answer your master!" he turned around, only to see that Sebastian was no longer with him. "S-Sebastian…?"

He looked around. There was no sign of the tall butler anywhere.

"_How dare he just leave me like this! How dare he!" _

Ciel walked around in attempt to search for his lost butler. It wasn't until he passed by an alley that he heard a voice.

"Hey kid."

Ciel looked in the alley to see a group of 4 teenagers dressed in black smoking cigarettes, weed, and even meth. He couldn't help but cough when the smoke went in his nostrils and into his lungs.

"What's up?" one of the teenagers with blonde hair asked. "You lost?"

"You look bored." the red head said.

Ciel shook his head "No, not bored. I have depression." He never really admitted that to anybody. After all, nobody cared what your problem was.

"Come sit with us."

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Come on! What's the worst that can happen?"

Ciel thought. He knew these people were bad news, but…

It couldn't hurt, right? Sebastian will never know. Ciel went into the alley and sat on a barrel. The teenagers clapped with words like "Alriiight" and "Looks like we gotta new member."

New member? Since when did Ciel belong anywhere? That was a cause for his depression, he was so much more different than any of the other kids his age, however these kids were much older. Around 17-19 years old. The point is, Ciel was lonely and didn't really belong anywhere. He was too adult and sophisticated to be a child and he was too much of a child to be an adult. Ciel was handed a pipe with some meth in it.

"Here," the only girl in the group motioned "I warmed this up for you, hurry up and inhale it and tell us what you think."

Ciel took it. This was happening so fast. It hasn't even been 5 minutes knowing these people and he was already being handed drugs. Ciel felt peer pressure building inside him, knowing this wasn't a safe or mart thing to do…but one puff couldn't hurt right?

He was wrong.

He inhaled a huge amount of the drug and felt his mouth get full. When he opened his mouth, a bunch of pale puffy smoke came out of his mouth, he was quite surprised with the amount of smoke that just came out of his mouth. He was more shocked upon what he was feeling after he inhaled the meth.

He felt…happy. It was as if this simple little drug took away all of his pain and misery and just made him forget all about it. He felt like he was floating, he felt like he could conquer the world. He even cracked a smile. His high was over when he heard his name being caused. Excusing himself from the older teens, he left the alley and walked up to Sebastian who was looking for him.

"I'm terribly sorry my lord." Sebastian apologized "It's just…there was a fine feline and I just…"

"It's ok."

Sebastian felt his eyes widen a bit in shock. He smiled and put his hand over his heart, bowing his head. "I do not think I heard you right my lord. Would you please mind repeating yourself?"

"It's ok. I'm not mad." And with that, Ciel turned around and headed back to the mansion with a very confused Sebastian following closely behind.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Yes, I realize this chapter was not good. Nor did it have Ciel being rebellious. His rebellious attitude will show much more in chapter 3 so if you could just stay with me through chapter 2 then I promise you will not be disappointed. **

**As I said, as this story get's deeper and deeper and the more chapters there are, Ciel's attitude will get more and more out of control. I cannot stress that enough. **

****Reviews help!**

****Be sure to follow this story while you're at it! **** See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I was looking at my reviews for this fanfic and the number of you that reviewed plus the number of reviews I got on tumblr were good so BEHOLD the second chapter!**

*****WARNINGS: Language, Images of Self Harm, Talks about Sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"…there really is no difference between a plant cell versus an animal cell. The main difference that everyone can see is that there is no cell wall around the animal cell. Another major difference is it's shape. An animal cell has a round shape while as a plant's shape is rectangular and always remember that animal cells do not have chloroplasts."

Ciel wrote down everything Sebastian said. It was 11 in the morning; it was time for Ciel's teachings which his attractive butler decided to take responsibility over. Right now he was learning Biology which Ciel thought was incredibly easy. After a while of hearing Sebastian's voice talk, he put his pen down. Sebastian noticed this and smacked his teaching whip on the desk right in front of Ciel to get his attention.

It worked.

Ciel jumped up and looked up at his butler who was frowning at Ciel.

"I suppose I will have to repeat myself" he sighed "this can't be helped."

"FYI, I was paying attention. Biology is just so easy for me you might as well give me a test on it."

"Very well." Sebastian wrote something down on his clipboard "I have you scheduled to take the test next week on Friday. Is that enough time for you, because I will not be changing it."

"Plenty." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked, trying his patience with his master "I am afraid I couldn't hear you over your sour attitude."

"I do _not _have an attitude!" he snapped.

"Oh my, what a bad boy. Shall I have to spank you?" he held the whip in his hands with that pleasant smile on his face.

Ciel's face turned bright red "N-not in the lease! Put that thing away demon!"

Sebastian couldn't help but let out an amused "Heh" before pointing the whip at Ciel's textbook. "Now do question 1 through 30."

Ciel only groaned in response. He did _not _want to do that many questions. He imagined throwing the textbook out the window, hopefully hitting Finny in the head and knocking him unconscious. Anything for a good laugh on the earl's part.

_Earl._

For some reason Ciel was beginning to hate that word more and more ever since the time Sebastian called him by his name during sex. That was over 2 weeks ago but Ciel remembered everything as if it had just happened last night.

Sebastian frowned at Ciel's groan just as there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter." Ciel commanded the person behind the door.

Snake walked in with an envelope in hand "This was in the mail for Smile. –Says Emily."

Sebastian smiled at Snake and took the letter "Thank you, Emily. Tell Snake I also thank him too."

Snake was quiet for a moment, as if either thinking if he should talk on his own or if he was listening to Emily. Or perhaps he was considering the thought that he really should be calling Ciel 'master' instead of his circus name, Smile.

Ciel saw that Snake's insecurities were getting to him "Thank you Snake, you may go back to your duties."

Snake bowed "Yes sir. –says Oscar." and left.

Sebastian opened the letter, after reading it he smiled "Oh young master, you are scheduled for an appointment with Doctor Phebea."

"Hm. What kind of an appointment? A check up?" Ciel asked, balancing his pen on his index finger.

"Physical."

"Physical!?" Ciel dropped his pen on the floor and looked at Sebastian while shaking his head "No!"

"Oh come now young master. A physical exam is nothing new. You have had them since I found you."

"They were different then!" Ciel stood and slammed his textbook shut "I'm going out!" he attempted to walk passed Sebastian but the butler put his hand out in front of the others chest gently and with ease. Ciel frowned up at the older male. "What?" he hissed.

"Your physical is in just an hour. I cannot allow you to go and having a chance of getting you lost again."

"Whose fault was it that we got separated? You and your cat loving…" he growled. He hated how Sebastian paid more attention to felines than his own master, especially after they did intercourse. Ugh. What, did the demon do it with cats too? "Never mind." Ciel mumbled looking away.

"I don't seem to understand what your issue with removing your clothes has been lately." Sebastian tilted Ciel's chin up with his index finger as he got on one knee so he was the same height for Ciel to look at Sebastian in the eye. "Would you mind explaining it to be? Or am I too old to know?" Ciel was quiet. "Is it puberty? I must admit, this has been worrying me for some time now."

"I just want my privacy, is that a crime?" Ciel slapped Sebastian's hand away from his chin.

"Oh but young lord it is merely the doctor." Sebastian stood and looked down at his young master "I will be sure to mention your issues with this puberty."

"But-"

Not wanting to hear anymore from that young boy's mouth, Sebastian kissed the boy gently on the lips. This made a blush find itself on Ciel's face and he had a hard time pulling away from the demon's soft lips. Ciel squirmed a little bit trying to escape but eventually stopped moving. The demon gave the younger boy's bottom lip a quick lick and then parted away.

"Now then." The demon began "Shall we get you ready master?"

Ciel nodded. That was something that made Ciel shut up, a kiss on the lips from his butler. As Sebastian led Ciel to the infirmary of the mansion for his physical, Ciel was trying to think of a way to hide his problem.

* * *

"Hello Ciel." Phebea greeted with a smile on his face. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Ciel mumbled "You are the one that gives me those dreaded needles."

Phebea laughed. "No needles today." Little known fact about Ciel Phantomhive, he was deathly afraid of needles and hospitals. Any white rooms, he was scared of. It always reminded him of that one terrible month of pain and torture, starvation… "Come right in." Phebea motioned to the infirmary.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, noticing the room was totally white. Or was it just an excuse so he wouldn't have to get his physical?

Sebastian smiled "I promise, you will be quite alright."

Ciel looked at the floor then went in the infirmary with Dr. Phebea who smiled at Sebastian "I promise it won't take long at all."

Sebastian smiled back "Please, do take your time. He is going through puberty, I meant to tell you."

"Thank you butler." Phebea shut the door and looked at Ciel. "Do you still not know how to undress yourself?"

"I can do everything but the buttons. You know this." Ciel said.

Phebea sighed "Yes sir, I just wanted to know if you learned over the past year." He undid Ciel's buttons to his blue jacket and set it on one of the beds. He then unbuttoned the white button up Ciel wore under his jacket and slid it off of his shoulder before his eyes widened looking back up to examine Ciel's face only getting a scowl in response.

Phebea avoided Ciel's eyes and continued with the examination before redressing Ciel and opening the door.

Sebastian had been waiting there with his hands behind his back like a proper gentleman. "How is the young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel stayed in the infirmary, sitting on one of the beds keeping his head down.

Phebea closed the door and spoke in a quiet tone. "Mr. Butler. Have you seen Ciel…?" he couldn't really finish the sentenced.

Sebastian was confused as he tilted his head "I see him every day, why do you ask?"

"Not that sir." Phebea shook his head. Sebastian was so confused and worried at the same time.

"Doctor, please tell me what has happened. I will see if I can try to fix the problem." His biggest concern was that Ciel had developed a type of skin disease.

Phebea sighed. "Everything is fine as it should be, however I couldn't help but notice the marks on his arms."

This piece of information defiantly shocked and surprised the butler. He felt his eyes widen in alarm as he looked over Phebea's shoulder at Ciel who has not moved from his spot on the bed still looking at the floor as he swung his legs back and forth as if in shame. He can hear everything they said and Sebastian knew this so he shut the door. "Please do tell me this is a misunderstanding. He isn't harming himself correct?"

"By the patterns of the cuts on his arms it would be difficult to say that he is not." Phebea said shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I recommend talking to him and figuring out if you would like to put him on medication or not. I strongly advise medication, the cuts were disturbingly deep."

Sebastian nodded understanding what he had to do. Phebea left with his medical bag then Sebastian went in and kneeled by Ciel taking his small hand in his. He saw that the boy had been crying. He was sniffling quietly, his face full of tears and his eyes wet and blood shot. "Young master…" he wiped his master's tears with the back of his gloved hand "You are crying…"

Ciel swallowed "Yeah well," he wiped his eyes "it isn't the first time I've cried. I cried myself to sleep plenty of times before and I wake up crying in the middle of the night sometimes. I guess I'm having breakdowns but if they are happening every night then I guess they aren't really breakdowns."

"Young master," Sebastian started in a very concerned tone "humans can have up to 11 or more breakdowns in a single day. You just have depression and despite what everyone else says, it is not a phase. It is not something that will go away with age. This will, unfortunately, stay will you for the rest of your life. I do not think I will put you on medication just yet because medication does not work 97% of the time with depression." He stroked the back of the young, but not too young, boy's cheek. "Please, have you had any suicidal thoughts?"

Ciel was quiet. Was it a bad thing? I mean, Ciel has had some thoughts like that but he never thought of carrying them out. He recalls hearing voices in his head though, telling him to take that emergency gun out of his desk and put the trigger to his own brain, but he would never do it. Right?

Sebastian pulled the boy off of the bed and pulled him close to his chest and held Ciel's head close to his heart. Yes, even demons had hearts, but only some of them had a beat. Ciel was about to find out that Sebastian's was one of those rare ones with a beat. It terrified Sebastian to know that this child's life could be ended so easily with such thoughts the boy was having. He never admitted it, but he truly cared for the boy and didn't want to see anything happen to him.

Ciel was quiet, he had never been held like this before, not even by his own parents. Then again, Rachel and Vincent didn't have any conversations like this with Ciel, they were never scared for his safety until the fire.

Sebastian pulled Ciel back and looked at him "Try to find something else that makes you happy. Self harming doesn't make your mood any better, it just shows the pain that you mask." Which, Ciel kind of made it obvious of his depression with the lack of smiles he gave people. "Do you know anything that might make your mood a little bit better? You are an excellent artist. Perhaps writing or drawing in your sketch pad?"

Ciel thought. What _did _make him happy? He knew the marriage with his cousin was supposed to give him happiness but all he saw was his life in prison. Then he remembered what those teenagers gave him in that alley just a few days ago. What was it called? He didn't really get a name but he knew it was a type of drug. So, did drugs make him happy? Ciel guessed so.

"I understand." Ciel said. "I think I have something..."

Sebastian let the boy go. "Anything but self harming yourself, please young master, it isn't healthy for you especially at the age you are now."

Ciel nodded. "Uh…I'm going to step outside and get some fresh air."

"Very well." Sebastian stood "I will be going through your bedroom for any sharp objects."

Ciel frowned but understood and went outside. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and then he ran off into town and met up with the same teenagers.

And he went to Wonderland.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This chapter took me 3 days to complete because my dad didn't want me on my laptop all weekend. **

**I almost wasn't going to make another chapter but I surprisingly got good reviews and people saying they wanted more on here and tumblr. I don't know if this chapter was any better than the last. **

*****Reviews help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys **

**I saw that I got more reviews and I loved them. So here is another chapter **

**Ohh I'm feeling so suicidal at the moment, but my friend is coming over tomorrow after my therapy (Which I think is shit. Therapy never helps and you can't trust them) so we're going to cosplay which is going to be fun. Ugh, I'm going to have to eat. BLEH!**

**I enjoyed reading comments about "Aw Ciel is doing drugs" or "Oh wow! This is really interesting!" I LOVE your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Why else would I be on this fucking site? :P All characters belong the Yana Toboso.**

*****WARNINGS: Language, Drug Use, Alcohol, Sexual Dialogue, Strong Hints of Sex.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Ciel was leaning back in his office chair with 2 bags lying on his desk. One full of marijuana, the other full of meth which he was currently smoking in a small pipe, his chair seated as close to the large opened windows as he could get it. If someone smelled it he would get it taken away and he did not want to piss off the demon.

His eyes were only halfway opened and red from the meth. Marijuana was okay but he preferred meth to get him the best high. He was defiantly high.

There was an upside from all the drugs; he wasn't depressed since he started 4 days agi. Sure it wasn't a long time but they're really was an improvement on his mood. He was less stressed; he smiled during the high and sometimes even laughed. It was totally…not Ciel. However, he didn't get any work done that day, he didn't seem to care until there was a knock on the door.

"Young master?" it was Sebastian. "May I come in?"

"Uhh…" Ciel only made a noise in response; he was so high he couldn't properly speak. He put the bags in his desk, next to that gun which tempted him so many times before. Ciel closed in desk and put the lighter and pipe in a different drawer. "Yeah, come in."

Sebastian opened the door and walked in which such grace. He was about to say something when he realized none of Ciel's paperwork was completed. Was Ciel depressed again? Is that why he wasn't getting the work done? He looked at his master and saw his eyes were only half way open and his jaw was dropped slightly.

"Are you not feeling well my lord?" he said, scooping Ciel up into his arms quite worried about the boy.

Ciel smiled and stretched in the demon's arms "I'm fine." He laughed a little and pointed to nothing. "I gotta go see the queen!"

Sebastian was quite worried "Sir, you do not have an appointment with the queen today."

"Whoops. HA! How did that happen?" his arms dropped and he smiled up at Sebastian.

To be blunt, Sebastian was scared for his master's health. He took his glove off with his teeth and put the back of his hand on Ciel's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever but your eyes…" Ciel's eyes weren't opened enough for Sebastian to notice that he was high. He just thought Ciel was sick but he didn't have a temperature. "You are probably tired. Was it that you couldn't sleep last night?"

"Noooo…"

"I'm putting you to bed master."

Sebastian left the room and Ciel began kicking his legs and yelling "NO!" over and over.

"Young master what has gotten into you!" he only raised his voice a little, not wanting to scare the young boy and make matters worse.

Ciel turned around in Sebastian's arms so his back was facing towards the ceiling and his front was facing the floor and he went quiet, staring at the floor. Sebastian held the boy like that with one and rubbed Ciel's back with his free hand in hopes of keeping the boy calm after his sudden outburst. It worked; Ciel was quiet all the way to his room where Sebastian laid him down on the bed, careful to lay him on his stomach so he would have a less chance of another outburst from Ciel.

Speaking of, what exactly _was _that just now? Ciel had never acted that way before especially towards Sebastian. It was rather…childish? Yes, childish was the word. Sebastian knows of no other type of person that would kick and scream like that unless they were a child which was totally out of character for Ciel. Ciel was always so mature and emotionless. Why had Ciel laughed? Why did he smile at Sebastian? Why did he have an odd smell in his breath? Sebastian recognized that smell but it has been so long since he has had a whiff that he couldn't tell what exactly it is.

Ciel turned his head and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian realized that rubbing the boy's back kept him calm so he continued until Ciel went to sleep. He stayed with the boy for a while before getting up and leaving the room to attend to the rest of his duties all the while trying to figure out what had happened with Ciel.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the butler was walking around the house tending to his nightly duties which really meant going outside to play with the cats that liked to hang around in the Phantomhive garden.

"Perhaps it is because he is getting older that he doesn't like being held." He told the feline that was resting on his lap and purring a tune. "He really has been acting strange since the appointment only 4 days ago." The car mewed in response. "Perhaps…could it be after what we did that he is so-"

He was interrupted by a crash coming from inside the mansion. It wasn't loud enough to wake anybody up or disturb the cat on Sebastian's lap but it was enough for his inhuman ears to catch the vibration.

"Excuse me." He apologized, setting the feline aside and running back inside.

"_It came from the kitchen." _He ran into the kitchen, ready to rid of whoever or _what_ever was threatening the young master's safety.

It was…

A bottle?

Sebastian looked down at the broken bottle which lay at his feet. It was empty but there was no mess. He looked back up and saw Ciel sitting on the counter drinking a bottle of brandy.

Sebastian sighed "Young master…" Ciel looked at him "You gave me a fright. Why are you drinking so late at night?"

"I could not sleep." Ciel replied. "I had a nightmare and I figured if I drank enough, I would forget about the nightmare."

Sebastian smiled "Well," he walked to the young lord and stopped in front of him "That may be true on certain cases but drinking so late at night will get you a beer gut." He let out an amused "Hmf." And continued "Even though the young master would be quite adorable with a tummy, it certainly is not proper."

"Who cares?"

"Pardon?"

"Who cares if I am not being proper? I am a child, well, a teenager as a matter of fact and I think I deserve to be treated as such."

Sebastian stared at Ciel before saying "I do not think I quite understand young-"

"I don't want to do this anymore." He took a swig of the beer "I don't want all the responsibilities of an adult. I don't want to fill out any more paperwork or go to meetings. I want to be a normal kid."

"Normal kids don't get to drink alcohol."

Ciel thought "What about bad kids?"

Sebastian gave the younger an amused smirk as he ran his gloved hand through Ciel's hair "Bad kids do it illegally and get into all kinds of trouble."

"_Well maybe I _want _to be a bad kid." _Ciel thought to himself.

"And if you were a normal kid." Sebastian went on "I couldn't do this." He leaned in and captured the younger male's lips with his own. He pulled back and looked at the relaxed look on his master's face and then kissed him again, this time with a little more force. He licked the younger's lips asking for entrance. Ciel complied and spread his lips open and let Sebastian's tongue explore his mouth. Ciel pressed his tongue against Sebastian's and soon they were fighting for dominance.

The thing with Ciel is, he had experience with kissing. Even though he made love with his butler once, they had plenty make out sessions to where Ciel could easily tie a cherry stem with his tongue. But even with this experience, Sebastian won dominance and pushed the younger back onto the counter and stood in between his legs as he nibbled on the younger's tongue and lower lip causing a moan to escape from the male underneath of him.

Sebastian broke the kiss and gave the younger a smirk. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Ciel, panting from lack of breath, tugged on Sebastian's jacket, "Off." He commanded between breaths.

Sebastian complied. Standing up straight to remove both gloves using only his teeth and then taking off his jacket, smirking down at his young lord, he was greeted by a frown from Ciel. Knowing what this meant, he unbuttoned his white button up shirt and let it slide on the floor then got back in Ciel's legs and kissed him again.

Ciel dropped the beer bottle on the floor, ignoring the shattering sound indicating it was broken, and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed back getting rather aroused. He then wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smirked once more and lifted the boy's shirt up, leaning down to kiss and suck on the boy's stomach and chest, earning many different sounds from Ciel.

"Ah…Ah…Hah~"

Hands shaking, Ciel's hands explored Sebastian's chest and upper muscles while his mouth shouted out some dirty dialogue.

"Seba…Seb-ASTIAN!" he yelled out as his lower regions were grabbed. His back arched as he yelled the second part to Sebastian's name.

"Yes, My lord?" Sebastian responded, licking his own lips and then sucking on his master's neck, grabbing him again.

Ciel moaned loudly, wanting his body to be abused and pounded into. He wasn't much for kink, but he liked it hardcore.

"Ohh~ Ah…" Ciel couldn't talk as he began to sweat. It felt so good, the sucking, the grabbing, the licking. He wanted it all and he wanted _more. _"B-bedroom…bedroom Sebastian…" he whimpered as if pleading.

Sebastian smirked and complied. Picking Ciel up and kissing him as he carried the earl to the bedroom and laid him down.

And the rest is R-rated.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**What did you think? Did you like the special yaoi part I put in just for you? It was originally just supposed to be a make out session but then I decided to push my limit. Sorry this chapter was so short, I will make sure that the next one is longer. **

**I am thinking about making a Hetalia fanfic but I am afraid I am not good enough for Hetalia. I mean, I don't think any of my writing or fanart is good enough for super cool animes like Black Butler or Death Note. :/ At least I don't have to take my writing seriously if I write Hetalia XD I didn't take it seriously when I wrote Invader Zim XD Ohh gods I did NOT take that one seriously at ALL. That was actually when I started to write fanfiction too XD**

*****Leave a review THEY HELP DECIDE WHETHER I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS FIC OR NOT!**

**Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter was short. Shits been happening and I might have to delete my tumblr :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Phantomhivefate: I do not know if I will be deleting my tumblr. It's just that I lost ALL my RPs, so I might have to either drop them if I don't get them or delete my tumblr out of feeling worthless. My mom doesn't know that I need an escape, she thinks it will make me stop cutting. Well, with nothing distracting me from my depression, I'm only going to cut even more. I do not know why she is doing this. I think this is her way of abusing me all over again without hitting or kicking me. I'm actually crying. I should **_**legally**_** be an adult by now. **

**Promocat: Thank you very much. However, I do not know if I will be able to continue any of my fanfictions. **

**With that said, yes, I do not know if I will be able to finish any of my 2 fanfictions. I am very sad about this. **

****WARNINGS: Drug use, language**

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

It was Friday, the day of Ciel's biology test. Sebastian was waiting for him in his office; he was beginning to get very impatient. Ciel asked to go use the restroom over 20 minutes ago. Was he purposely slacking off? It was like Ciel to slack off from work once in a while, but ditching just wasn't him.

Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms. They were running behind schedule, if Ciel didn't get back soon Sebastian was going to be very angry. Let me tell you, when Sebastian is angry, it isn't pretty.

Ciel entered the room looking a total mess. His eyes were red, his clothes were all wrinkled, his tie was loosened and crooked, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He wasn't like this when he asked to use the restroom.

Sebastian looked over at him. "What happened to you?" he asked concerned. He went to fix his master's appearance but Ciel swatted at him.

"I don't need…" he swallowed as if holding back vomit. "…need…I…"

"Are you not feeling well again?"

"I…I'm just tired."

Sebastian pitied the boy. He knew Ciel was having a hard time sleeping due to his depression, not to mention all the nightmares he was having. "Let's just take your test and I will allow you a half hour nap."

Ciel stood not moving for a few seconds before nodding and making his way to his desk. Sebastian watched him. He saw the way Ciel was sucking on his teeth as if they were bothering him. He noticed the way Ciel walked, as if he wasn't right there. It was like his mind was nonexistent. When Ciel sat down, Sebastian noticed he just plopped down lazily and laid his head down on the desk.

He handed him his test papers "You have 40 minutes. It would be more but you wasted time in the restroom. I expect nothing but the best from you."

Ciel only groaned in response before picking up his pen and beginning.

* * *

Sebastian frowned the whole time he graded Ciel's work. He said he was so ready for this test. Then again, he didn't exactly take any notes or study for that matter. Sebastian didn't understand what was going on with his young master as of late. He had no work ethic whatsoever, he was constantly late, and he ditched classes and important meetings with the queen herself in the last week. This just wasn't like him _at all._

Sebastian marked the very last red mark on Ciel's test paper and sighed. Ciel failed every single question. Not only did he fail, but the circles around the answers weren't even there. The circles were under what he meant to mark and his handwriting was atrocious and horribly crooked.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel, who was standing there with his hands behind his back, slouching and wobbling on his ankles a bit.

Sebastian stood "Young master, I would like a word from you."

It took Ciel a moment to register what Sebastian said. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Ciel replied quickly and then turned to leave the room. Sebastian's voice stopped him as he stood.

"What is a chloroplast?"

Ciel grit his teeth. "Uh, uh…" he tried to think, but also trying to be quick about it. "It's, it is something in an animal cell correct?"

"No. Turn around and face me."

Ciel sighed like a 15 year old getting an attitude with their mother, and turned around to face Sebastian in a huff.

Sebastian only frowned back, so tempted to slap the little brat across the face but he knew he could not lay a hand on his beloved master. "What is a cell wall?"

"…A wall?"

"What kind? What is it made out of?"

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even remember that question on the test.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed in disbelief. "You failed your test. You didn't just miss one or two questions, you failed every single question. Your essays were horrid and I couldn't read them!" He sighed. "I honestly cannot believe this. I have taught you so well and you have always gotten A's."

Ciel's head dropped, facing the floor he said "Well, I couldn't read the damn questions."

"Young master that is a lie. You have perfect eyesight, even with that eye patch on."

"You don't know that." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. That's when Sebastian saw Ciel's eyes and got a good whiff of the boy's breath.

He grabbed Ciel by the hair, not roughly, but just enough to get his attention and hold his head up so Ciel was forced to look right at Sebastian. "Are you high?" he asked.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. He was found out. He didn't know how to respond and he felt himself freeze.

Sebastian knew what the silence meant. "You _are_ high." He let go of Ciel's hair. He was in utter disbelief. How did this happen? How did his master get in connect with drugs? How did he get in contact with enough drugs to make him high? How…?

"Why does it matter?" Ciel asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sebastian repeated, not knowing what the hell was going through Ciel's mind. "You know the dangers of drugs. So many diseases, STD's, amputations and loss of organs are linked to drugs. Why would you even think of trying them?"

Ciel was quiet, not feeling much like answering any questions related to this issue. Sebastian sighed and picked Ciel up and holding him over his shoulder. "You are going straight to bed." He said sternly. "You are in a world of trouble young master."

"Aw, does this mean we can't bang anymore?" Ciel asked sarcasm and attitude dripping off his tongue. Sebastian gave Ciel a pat on the bum, not enough to provide an active punishment, but enough to make him begin to kick his legs. "Hey!" Ciel yelled "That was uncalled for! How dare you!"

Sebastian mentally growled, he wanted to know where Ciel learned the term 'bang'. It certainly wasn't proper. He carried Ciel to his room and set him on the bed. Ciel only got back up and ran out of the room.

"No." Sebastian said, grabbing Ciel's waist and pulling him back in. Ciel was about to run off again, but Sebastian grabbed him and picked him up, set him on the bed and held him down.

This only angered Ciel even more, he yelled in French and kicked his legs, his bony knees getting Sebastian in the stomach a few times. Good thing he was a demon or it would have really hurt him. "Let me go!" Ciel yelled before screaming. "I don't like being restrained! Please!"

The demon felt bad. He knew this was probably hard for Ciel to be held down like this after that month of being tortured. It was most likely bringing back all kinds of painful flashbacks and Sebastian knew this. Ciel Phantomhive said 'Please', he was defiantly suffering.

"If I let you go, you must promise me you will not try to escape."

"I promise! I promise!" Ciel was almost on the verge of tears. He was so scared, the images coming back.

The images of those disgusting people, the ones that broke Ciel both mentally and physically. It made him feel trapped all over again. Images of the white room covered in blood flashed through his mind, Sebastian became one of the doctors, his face turning into the mask with the hollowed out eyes, the soft bed became a metal autopsy table and Ciel swore the room grew colder.

Sebastian let go of his master, worried about the pain he had just caused him. He knew what was happening, he knew Ciel was having a flashback and he was starting to get a horrible panic attack. Once Sebastian let go of him, Ciel curled up on his side gripping the blanket with his hand, his body shook slightly. Both the demon and the boy knew it was from the drug he took. Sebastian couldn't just leave his poor master alone when he was like this. He sat on the bed and gently rubbed the boy's side.

Ciel seemed to relax at the touch of his butler. Sebastian hid a gentle smile and picked the boy up, sitting him on his lap and holding him against his chest.

Really, how was he supposed to stay mad at such an adorable child? Especially considering he was his lover.

Ciel was quiet, having fully relaxed now. The flashbacks were now gone. Sebastian kissed the younger on the head and whispered "Would you like me to make you some tea?" Ciel shook his head. "I think liquids would do you some good my lord."

Ciel sighed "Fine. I will have a little bit of water."

"Would you like to come downstairs with me?"

"No." Ciel sat up on Sebastian's lap, the drugs finally leaving his body.

"I would appreciate it if you came with me. It would make me worry less about your safety."

Ciel was quiet. Sebastian sighed and picked the boy up and carried him downstairs, he then set Ciel down in a dining room chair and went into the kitchen to fetch a tall glass of water. He went back in the dining room and found Finny sitting in the chair beside Ciel looking concerned.

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" he asked in a very concerned voice "are you sure everything is alright?"

Ciel rested his elbow on the table and held his head up with his hand "Yes, nothing different from the usual."

That didn't seem to fly with Finny. Finny was very aware when something was wrong with someone, especially when it came to the young master.

Sebastian felt uneasy. He didn't want anyone else knowing that Ciel was on drugs. "Finnian, is the garden tended to?"

Finny froze. "No Mr. Sebastian, I'll get right on it quick." He stood and ran out to the garden.

Sebastian sighed. For someone who was 17, Finny certainly acted like a 10 year old. He handed the blue haired boy the glass of water. "Take small sips. Don't take huge gulps."

Ciel growled slightly he hated being told what to do but he said nothing about it as he sipped the water.

Sebastian ran a gloved finger through his hair and let out a much stressed sigh. He didn't know what to do about this situation. He couldn't make Ciel take the test again, as a homeschooled tutor that would basically be giving the student an A+. He wasn't going to ground Ciel, he thought Ciel was too matured for grounding; also, it wouldn't do anything but make Ciel worse. Plus, there was nothing to ground Ciel from. All he did was read, work, sleep and eat…and do drugs.

"Do you have any drugs hidden in your room, young master?"

"No." Ciel replied almost immediately.

Sebastian trusted Ciel enough to believe he wasn't lying so he said nothing more about the subject. Once Ciel was done with the water, Sebastian took the glass back into the kitchen, washed it, then put it away. He went back to Ciel. "May I ask, what caused your mind to think that drugs were safe?"

"I never said they were safe."

"But what made you want to try them?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian "You said I needed to deal with my depression in a way that wasn't harming myself."

Sebastian stared at Ciel. Was he really this stupid!?

"Young lord, drugs, alcohol, fighting, starving yourself, cutting or burning yourself, that all falls into the category of self harming." Then again, Sebastian never really taught any of this stuff to Ciel. He was going to teach this to him when he turned 15 but now he guessed he should have taught this to him when they first met.

Ciel didn't know this. He was never taught it; it wasn't his fault for not knowing. He knew that alcohol was depressant; he knew cutting yourself was self harming. He never thought of burning himself, and he never thought starving yourself was a way of self harm. Fighting? Ciel wasn't much of a fighter. He couldn't throw a hard punch from what he knew.

"Please young lord, never turn to drugs ever again." Sebastian got on one knee so he was leveled with Ciel who was looking away. "Please look at me."

Ciel sighed and looked at Sebastian who had gently taken the boy's hands and rested his forehead against Ciel's, looking directly at his eyes. "If you want to talk, I am always here to listen as a butler," he kissed Ciel's lips gently "or perhaps something more."

Ciel sat in silence for maybe a minute or so before saying "I'll think about it."

Sebastian smiled "Now then, please complete the very much unfinished work you have sitting up in your office while I prepare your lunch meal."

Ciel nodded and stood then left the room. If Sebastian wasn't too busy pushing in Ciel's chair, he would have seen Ciel's fingers crossed behind his back as he walked away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Like I said, updates will take a little longer because my mother takes my laptop at 9:00pm and she comes in at 8:58pm to get it. But right now it's 9:44pm soo...**

**I update my fics at night, I don't know why, I just do. I guess because I complete my fanfictions at night and upload them as soon as possible. Sometimes I will update as late as 1am when I'm horny. Lol, TMI?! Geez, sorrryy, but it's a natural thing you know.**

*****LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I'm sorry this one wasn't very, you know, entertaining to read. The next chapter will be better (I hope)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Today is my birthday! So today I am going to spend it writing this chapter to this fanfiction!**

**Ok, never mind. I just looked at the clock and it's passed midnight so technically yesterday was my birthday…**

**(Hopefully it won't take me 7 hours like it did when I wrote the last chapter to my other fanfic. Ugh, I blame Kitchen Nightmares for distracting me)**

**Phantomhivefate: Oh hello :) And yes I completely agree with you. I mean, hell, I just officially turned 17. One more year and I will be an adult and I still have no idea what the real world is really like. I'm gonna get my ass kicked out there. I swear, If I had lived with dad then I wouldn't have the amount of mental and behavioral problems I do now. **

**Promocat: You are absolutely 100% correct. Ciel CAN lie and he is very good at it. As this little fic of mine goes on, he will only get better at covering up his lies (or he will just tell the truth when he doesn't give a fuck) There will be SebaCiel drama later on and trust is going to be a huge thing between them.**

**Ritt-chan: Thank you :) I love reading your reviews :)**

*****WARNINGS: Language, Strong Sexual Themes, Very Strong Hints Of Sex, Foreplay**

*****DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

CHAPTER 5

All was quiet in the Phantomhive manor. The servants were sound asleep in their beds, even the Phantomhive rats were nested quietly in the walls, which means they weren't scampering so there wasn't any loud banging from Bard hitting the wall trying to get them to be quiet.

The quiet night was interrupted by the loud, echoing sound of one of the giant front doors slowly opening. That loud creek was loud and seemed to travel.

"Shh…" Ciel hushed the door, attempting to sneak back in the mansion smelling of alcohol, sweat, smoke, drugs and a hint of sex. Even though the young teenager didn't have any sex, he was certainly around it enough of the night for the smell to rub off on him.

His clothes of course were a mess. Not just the fact that he had to dress himself in a navy blue suit at 10 at night, but also the fact that he had defiantly partied hard. There was a big wet spot on his thigh where a woman puked up her whiskey on him. His upper torso was soaked with strong whiskey that never made it into Ciel's mouth, his shirt was untucked, and hair messy, dripping with some wine that made his blue hair look a dark red.

Ciel attempted to open the door even more, only to get an even louder creek in return.

"God…_fucking _dammit!" he whispered. "Shut _up!" _

He opened it even more. An even louder creek was emitted.

Ciel held back a growl and decided just to squeeze his little skinny self through the door then closed it behind him. The door didn't creek as it was shut however the door made a little _Clicking _noise as it was closed the whole way. Ciel sighed in relief and leaned against the door.

"Thank God everyone are heavy sleepers."

Ciel turned around and ran into a pair of legs, right when he ran into the legs, the owner of said legs spoke "Is that so?"

"_Shit."_

Ciel looked up at his butler who was standing with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. He was obviously angry.

Ciel faked a nervous laugh "Heh heh. Heyy, whassup?" he waved his hand in front of Sebastian, lazily waving.

"Where were you at this time of night?" Sebastian asked, having no patience for bull shit. Seriously, it was 3am. What excuse could Ciel possibly have?

"Funny story…"

"I am not one for jokes young master."

"Riiiight…" Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian grabbed the younger's jaw and forced Ciel to look at him "Were you thinking of lying to me?" his eyes were hard but his voice was soft as if upset over the matter.

"I would never lie to you. I love you." Ciel tried his best not to slur but Sebastian could see plainly just how wasted his young master and lover was however, he didn't think of Ciel to ever lie to him. Even if the boy was drunk off his mind, he knows Ciel would never lie to him.

Sure, demons have their fair share of lies and sins. But as a butler, demon and lover he couldn't bring himself to _ever _lie to Ciel. Not just because of the contract, but because if he ever lied to those sweet mismatched eyes, he would feel terrible. He would feel like he let his lover down.

"Then tell me where you were." Sebastian's hand left Ciel's jawline.

"I went to the cluuub~" he slurred.

Sebastian was shocked "What on Earth were you doing in a dirty club?"

"Stuuuff~" he hiccupped.

"You are so utterly drunk!" Sebastian exclaimed in clear shock.

"Yep." Ciel said, walking by Sebastian he smacked the butler's rump, causing the tall adult to jump and spin around in shock to look at the child.

Ciel was walking, stumbling would be a correct term, up the stairs. "Going tooo the bathroooom to clean the windows." He leaned over the railing, he was tacoed over the railing and his body slid down to the bottom of the stairs.

True, this was a pathetic display but Ciel's young light weight body just couldn't handle that much alcohol and Sebastian understood this.

"Young master, are you quite alright?" Sebastian walked over to him and gently picked him up off of the railing.

Ciel simply looked up at him not saying a word.

"Young master, please tell me you are alright." He feared Ciel may have consumed too much alcohol. His eyes were just staring up at his butler, not blinking, pupils locked with Sebastian's eyes, Ciel's body was still. "Young-"

That's when Sebastian realized what was going on. The boy puked on both his and his butler's torsos.

"Oh dear Heavens…" Sebastian said, hiding his disgust. "Come on. Allow me to give you a quick wash." And with that, the butler carried the little lord to the bathroom and set him on the sink while he prepared the bath. He allowed the water to run while he undressed Ciel. He made sure the water was the perfect temperature before setting Ciel in the water.

He glanced down at his jacket "Oh dear, what a mess." He mumbled to himself. He took off his jacket, and used his teeth to take off his white gloves that once belonged to Vincent Phantomhive and folded the items neatly and set them on top of the toilet. He then rolled his sleeves up and put on a pair of blue medical gloves. He got to work cleaning the drunken lord who was refusing to hold still.

Ciel was moving all around the tub, taking the wash cloth and biting it before giving it back to Sebastian, dipping himself under water to avoid Sebastian's hands, attempting to climb out of the bathtub.

"No." Sebastian said, gently grabbing Ciel by the waist and pulling him back into the tub. He held Ciel's skinny forearm and scrubbed Ciel's head, his nails gliding across the teen's scalp, working on scrubbing the wine out of his hair. Ciel kept trying to get away, he didn't feel good and he just wanted to go to bed and pass out on his soft mattress.

Soon, Ciel finally held still for Sebastian to wash him.

Sebastian got Ciel out of the tub and dried him then clothes him in his nightgown. He then picked the boy up and took him to his room and set him on the bed.

"Would you like a glass of water my lord?"

Ciel just stared at him with foggy eyes.

"Water?" Sebastian repeated "H20?" words could not express how worried Sebastian was of his master's current state.

He knew Ciel was drunk and judging by the way he smells he could also determine that he mixed drugs along with it. He could tell Ciel was around sex; however he did not perform any sexual activities while he was at the club.

"Lay down young lord so I may tuck you in."

Ciel was quiet.

"Young master?"

Before Sebastian knew it, Ciel had wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Sebastian was shocked to say the least but did nothing until Ciel's tongue found it way on the other side of Sebastian's teeth, then Sebastian began kissing back hard. The sound of wet kissing and teeth crashing together filled the room.

Ciel fumbled with the buttons on Sebastian's shirt then after failing to unbutton only two little buttons, he untucked his lover's shirt and quickly slid his hands up the shirt and began to play, tease and rub the demon's nipples.

"Mmm~ Ciel…"

Ciel clutched the bottom of Sebastian's shirt then pulled it up to Sebastian's chest and kissed his pants line then sucked and bit. He did this the whole way up to Sebastian's chest. He teased the demon's nipples with his teeth before sucking on one of the demon's nipples then repeating the same with the other.

Ciel then took Sebastian's one of Sebastian's hands, which still had the blue medic gloves on, and made it touch his neck. He let go of the adult's nipple, a trail of saliva connecting from the nipple to Ciel's lips. Ciel licked it away and made the hands with the black fingernails travel down his chest, to his abdomen. He then kissed Sebastian again.

Sebastian felt his finger's brush against the teen boy's half erect area underneath the nightgown. Ciel pressed Sebastian's palm against his reproductive organ and began to grind against Sebastian's hand, making little moans and occasionally gasps of pleasure. Sebastian aloud him to do this before he took his hand away.

Confused, Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Sebaaaastiaaan."

"Ciel," he began seriously "I am not going to take advantage of you in your current state."

"Oh, ha! You won't be taking advantage of me if we both want it."

"Ciel, I can't do this with you in the state that you are. You might not really want this."

This was when Ciel realized Sebastian wasn't playing around. He was being serious.

"But..." Ciel began, his eyes pleading. "I really do want you Sebastian." he stood on his knees "I want you...in...inside..."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who was now flapping his tie. Ciel's eyes were full of want, lust, and need. Which made sense considering her was fully erect now. Ciel's lips were parted, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips.

"And even if it's just the alcohol," Ciel said in his quiet seductive voice "You have penetrated me twice before. I'm ready for more."

Ciel did have a point.

Sebastian took Ciel and set him back on the bed and got in between his legs. They were pretty much rubbing against each other by this point. Sebastian kissed Ciel, sucking sweetly on the tip of his tongue. Ciel opened his mouth more to breathe but Sebastian bit the younger's upper lip gently and pulled down so Ciel was forced to keep his lips opened at a minimum point. Just enough for Sebastian to explore that delicious warm cavern that was Ciel's mouth.

He then kissed down Ciel's neck, sucking on the crook. A loud pleasurable gasp escaped Ciel's lips, as Sebastian sucked on that crook while sliding his hand up Ciel's shirt. His hand which was now bare, no gloves, teased the boy's nipples as Sebastian grabbed a hold of Ciel's hips, bucked his hips against Ciel's once earning a nice loud moan as Ciel's back was arched and head thrown back the same time Sebastian thrust against him.

"Oh~ Fuck!" Ciel moaned loudly.

Sebastian was thankful the servants rooms were all the way across the mansion so no one could hear Ciel.

"Ah~ Sebastian~"

Sebastian's hand lowered under the boy's nightgown.

Ciel was moaning in 3 different language's, french being the main one.

"Sebastian." he moaned "Mettre en...s'il vous plait...je veux que vous!"

Sebastian gave his master a seductive smirk.

And the rest was noises the two made along with the creaking of the bed and head board of the bed slamming against the wall.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Did you enjoy the foreplay? **

**I think I'm going to make an angsty Hetalia fic. I'm trying to stop cutting so I am thinking that maybe if I torture a character then I will feel better. It worked in Freshman year. **

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**"Mettre en...s'il vous plait...je veux que vous..."**

**French-English: "Put it in...please...I want you!"  
**

*****Leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Lady Phantomhive2: It's not really something that I can control. I mean, sure, I can put down the razor and walk away but cutting is a drug, an addiction. I used to cut every day, at school because I couldn't wait to do it at home. It releases chemicals that make harming yourself addicting. Just like food or meth, it is very addicting. **

**NightShadow1397: I admit to everyone that I cut and I do this because I don't care and it's plain and obvious by the marks that I cut a hell of a lot more than anyone should. Thank you, I hope things work out too :) and trust me, Ciel gets worse :)**

**Right now I am hiding granola bars under my pillow because I gained weight when my mom made my cheesecake, so when I feel like I'm going to pass out, I can eat a granola bar.**

*****WARNINGS: Language, smoking, drugs, theft (Do I have to warn theft? I feel like warnings spoil the whole chapter)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Young master?" Sebastian called, looking around the mansion for his little lord. "This is odd." He thought "I swear I saw the little master in his office. Where could he have run off to?"

Truth be told, Ciel climbed out of his office window to go into town the minute Sebastian checked on him so he could run into town and get more drugs. He found other suppliers with stronger and better drugs, it was more expensive but Ciel was so rich he wasn't going to run out of money anytime soon.

Ciel went through the front door with the drugs in hand, he put them in brown bags he got at the liquor store so he could have them hidden when he went back home. Ciel opened the front door, stepped inside and closed the bug door and was about to make his way upstairs when he heard a voice calling his name.

He heard Sebastian calling him from the top of the stairs, he looked up and sure enough, Sebastian was on top of the first stairway looking down at Ciel "Where on Earth were you?" he asked, coming down the steps he could smell the drugs in the brown paper bags.

Yes, Sebastian was shocked Ciel went and got this much, however he seized his opportunity to snatch it from his lover and his lord.

"Excuse you!" Ciel yelled in anger as his drugs were taken.

"Excuse me but I do believe you have work to do and with the amount you have here could kill you or at the very least, end you in the hospital with a tube down your throat. I do not think you would want to experience that young lord, it is not the best thing."

Ciel groaned. He hated when his butler was always right about everything. He stomped up the stairs and went to his room. He really wanted to smoke something, his hands were shaking.

Hands shaking? This is weird. Could it be Ciel was getting addicted to all the drugs he has been on lately? Ciel shook his head. No way. Drugs were just something he took once in a while right? What Ciel doesn't know is that it is more than once in a while. It was like a few days a week thing now.

"Sebastian." He called "Call Ms. Nina." He ordered.

"_Nina Hopkins?" _Sebastian thought to himself. _"For what reason would he need a tailor?" _Sebastian didn't question this and did as he was told. He went for a phone and called Nina.

While Sebastian was doing that, Ciel decided upon something that would surely get him killed. He really had no choice; he wanted to smoke something, anything. He got up and left his office, going down the hallway to the servant's bedrooms.

There was Snake's room, he had asked for a private room since Bardroy was scared of his friends. Then there was Meyrin's room all the way up ahead. He wasn't looking for her room, he had no reason to.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then he quietly snuck into the bedroom that Finny, Bard and Tanaka shared. He found a pack of Bard's cigarettes just sitting there on top of the night stand, looking around once more to make sure no one saw him, he picked up the pack and put it in his shirt pocket, seeing as how he only had fake pockets. That's why he wanted Nina to come over.

He needed an outfit with pockets, an outfit that showed he was tough and that he had experience. Something that didn't blow his whole 'earl on drugs' things.

When Ms. Nina arrived, Ciel privately discussed with her what he wanted. He told her he needed pockets more than anything.

Once they were finished talking, Nina cast a glare towards Sebastian. She didn't know why Ciel was asking for such an outfit, but she thinks it had something to do with 'the male butler'.

About 2 days later, Ciel's outfit was finished. It was an outfit that Ciel could dress himself, the whole outfit only had one button and that was on the bottoms and it was the kind that snapped.

Sebastian waited patiently to see what his lord asked for while feeling the cold stare of Nina Hopkins. Whatever it was, it obviously made Ms. Nina angry with the butler.

When Ciel came out of the tailor room, he was wearing an XS black and white striped tank top, a black XS sweatshirt on top of that unzipped, a pair of black shorts that went halfway up his thigh. He had blue and black striped arm warmers and blue and black striped knee socks. His shoes were not the usual brown boring, uncomfortable earl shoes. They were steel toed boots that could do a lot of damage. A chain hung from his shorts.

Now Sebastian knew why Nina was giving him a harder time than usual. Ciel must have told her that he approved of this.

"Ms. Hopkins," he began "I did not approve of this in any way."

"He's a cute godamn boy and the outfit pretty much decreases his cuteness by 1/3 and now he looks like one of those hot looking teenagers you see obsessed with death themes or 'metal' whatever that means." Nina nagged.

Ciel didn't even know what 'metal' was. Was it expensive?

Sebastian sighed. "Thank you Ms. Hopkins, I will take it from here." He desperately wanted her gone.

Nina made a 'hmf' and left with her chin high and chest out.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "To your room right now, you are changing out of those clothes." Sebastian tried to keep his eyes above Ciel's waist and away from his legs. "You are showing so much of your legs; it is so very difficult to look at."

"No."

"No? Excuse me master but I feel you should-"

"You can't tell me what to do." Ciel crossed his arms "I am the master, you are the peasant."

"Peasant?" this made Sebastian angry. How dare he? How dare his Ciel of saying something like this? After all they have done. After they made love, after Sebastian has cared and loved Ciel? After he held the boy through the nights of his nightmares? Well, the ones he knew of. But this was just…

Sebastian would never admit heartbreak or any feelings really. He was a demon, demons were not supposed to feel such emotions. But he couldn't remember the last time this very strange feeling in his chest. It wasn't love. Similar to anger…

"Young master, I think it would be appropriate to apologize."

"Why? It's not like it means anything. Besides, you are a butler."

"This is true but I am not a peasant."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Peasant, servant, butler, same thing."

Sebastian was not going to argue with a 14 year old. He merely walked away saying he had to finish his duties.

"_Who pissed in his cheerios?" _Ciel thought to himself.

* * *

Ciel tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep, his whole body was shaking, and he was sweating even with the blankets kicked off of him. He looked at the ceiling and huffed. He felt so over heated, he even opened the window in desperation to cool off, even though he knew how dangerous it was for him to leave his window open. He really didn't care.

He also felt so nauseous but he wasn't throwing anything up.

Ciel stood, holding his stomach as he did so and left his room, going downstairs to the basement and looked around. He was so tired and he felt so sick to his stomach. He swears it felt like something was trying to upchuck out of his throat. He swallowed.

He looked around the basement and realized he was in the cellar.

Shit.

Ciel wasn't allowed in the cellar because he had a high risk of experiencing a flashback with all the metal doors and cells. Not to mention the torture tools his father has covering the walls but Ciel wasn't looking at any of those, at least he tried not to.

What he was really looking at were the paper bags in the back corner of one of the cells.

Was it worth the high risk of a flashback? He knew Sebastian put them in there to keep Ciel away, Ciel stood there, pondering on if he should really go in and get the drugs.

Ciel backed up then made a run for it into the cell. He closed his eyes, grabbed the bags and quickly left the cell. He collapse to his knees outside of the cell. He then leaned back against the cell door, and shot some heroine. The shaking of his body stopped, his body began to cool off, and he no longer felt nauseous.

It was official.

Ciel Phantomhive was addicted to drugs.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So this took me a few days to write due to my depression...**

**I also want to say that if you FAKE any of your disorders or illnesses to get ATTENTION, you better STOP. It's not cool to have eating disorders or suicidal thoughts. Do NOT fake your self harming. Do NOT say you are ugly for attention. Do NOT, do NOT fucking say you are fat and then post pictures of yourself in lingerie with the words "Lookin' sexy riiiiight ;)" in the fucking description RIGHT AFTER you called yourself fat ESPECIALLY when you are obviously skinny and have NO eating disorder. You have no fucking IDEA what that does to people like me who suffer everyday with eating disorders, self harming, violent thoughts towards others, suicidal tenancies, etc.**

**If you are doing this, Get The FUCK Out. I am saying this because I have to deal with people like this EVERYWHERE I GO and it only makes me want to kill myself even more. STOP. It is disrespectful to those who are literally dealing with this EVERY DAY OF THEIR LIVES.**

**Oh, and NEVER fake shit like Schizo either. Another big no no. **

*****Leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Dark-moon wolf 14: You are right, such outfits did not exist back then, and that's what makes Ciel even worse. Just the fact he has clothes like that, especially ones that show his legs and chest, makes him even more a 'bad boy'. Showing of the legs was also a HUGE no no, legs were the most obscene part of the body, that is why Sebastian kept his glance above Ciel's waist. **

**You guys hate Ciel yet? Well you're going to hate him even more in this chapter. Many of you might even unfollow this story. Ciel being a charming douche.**

**Now I have a reason to be self conscious about this story because a really cool person I met at Driver's ED is now reading this and she probably already think I'm a crazy suicidal pervert. AHHHH! I'm so awkward I'm going to die! **

**Listening to Capital Lights. Probably going to make me feel guilty about this chapter…**

*****WARNINGS: Language, Drug Use, Alcohol, Sexual dialogue, hints of sex**

**Lizzy and Finny may be OOC. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled at the small boy who had just broken a million dollar vase.

Ciel only looked at him and shrugged "I can buy a new one."

"Sir that was a family heirloom passed down from your great grandmother on your mother's side of the family!" Sebastian bent over and began picking up the shattered pieces.

"You can fix it anyway."

Sebastian sighed. He wanted to tell Ciel off. Ciel just didn't care anymore. Honestly, if given the choice, Sebastian didn't think he would stop even if it meant seeing his parents again; he had just gotten so addicted to the drugs that Sebastian believed he needed medical help.

The servants have seen it to, the first to find out was Snake seeing as how his friends hear pretty much every conversation that happens in the mansion. Oscar told Snake, Snake told Finny, Finny told Bard and Bard told Meyrin. None were happy with the news of their 14 year old master doing drugs or partying. They hated the thought and tried to avoid the subject as much as possible but with nothing to talk about, that subject was brought up more than wanted.

There was a lot of awkward silence between the servants, so awkward that they actually had to split up and couldn't stand being in the same room together for a certain amount of time.

Sebastian was able to pick up all the pieces; it was going to be a while before he was going to able to fix it. "And young master please remember; Lady Elizabeth is coming for a visit later today so please, I would think it to be wise if you were sober for her arrival."

"Mm-hm, sure."

Sebastian stood "Young master did you even hear me?"

"Mm." Ciel grunted in response and walked away. He was really trying Sebastian's patience and he knew this but he also knew Sebastian wasn't going to ever tell him off and the servants were afraid to. "I'm going to my office to finish some work."

Sebastian bowed "Yes sir."

Once Ciel was in his office, Sebastian stood outside and listened to sounds to ensure Ciel was not attempting to sneak out. After hearing the rustling of papers and pen scrapings for a minute he walked away.

When Ciel heard Sebastian walk away, he took his curtains down and used it as a rope. He then climbed out of his window and made his way down to the ground. Once on the ground, he ran off.

* * *

Ciel handed money to an older man who gave Ciel a large bottle in a paper bag. Ciel thanked the man and walked away, snapping the bottle cap off, he tilted the bag and took a long drink of the alcohol. He knew how dangerous drinking out in public was, especially considering he was very under aged but he didn't care, he wanted his booze and he was going to have it.

Once he got back to the mansion, he knew he could not sneak back inside the mansion in any way so he decided to go into the garden, he wanted to get high but he couldn't get to the drugs he had in his room. He stopped and thought to himself of what he could do instead. Then he got an idea.

Ciel went into the middle of the garden, where there were freshly planted poppy seeds. He got on his knees, dug up the poppy seeds and went a little in the woods. He soon found a nice flat rock and set the seeds down on it. He then took a spoon and lighter from his pocket. He melted the seeds until they became a liquid then filled his syringe with the drug before injecting it into himself.

Once the drug was injected, he took the syringe out and put it right back in his pocket without cleaning it. He sat back against the rock and right when he thought he was safe, he heard someone's voice. It wasn't loud, it was quiet, almost shy or worried.

"Y-young master…?"

Ciel jumped and turned to see Finny standing there with the most scared expression on his face. He took off his hat and stared at Ciel.

Ciel smiled, a lazy drugged smile that is, and stood. His footing was a little off, and he put an arm around the poor gardener. "Heyy Finnyy." He slurred.

Finny looked at his master "I-I think you should go inside and lay down now…" he wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and was about to help him inside when Ciel pulled away.

"No!" Ciel yelled "I don't want to!" he laughed a little and sat on the rock "I just want to stay here." Ciel looked around, his face went from pleased to angry. "Where the _fuck _are my booze!?" he pointed at Finny "Did you fucking take it from me?"

Finny quickly shook his head "No sir! I didn't! I don't even drink but please allow me to take you inside before you hurt yourself!"

"No!" Ciel pushed Finny away and stood up. "Get away!"

Finny was just getting more and more scared. He has never been in the presence of someone who was high on drugs before and he certainly did not know what to do.

"Young master…" Finny attempted to grab Ciel's arm but Ciel ripped his arm away and ended up slapping Finny who was now trying his hardest not to cry. "OW! Young master, that really hurt!"

Ciel grabbed Finny by the shirt and pushed him onto the ground "Godammit Finny! Don't fuck with me right now!"

Finny landed on his rear, he skid and fell backwards then began crying.

Ciel frowned as much as he could "You are such a baby!" he yelled at Finny. "God, why don't you just get a high chair while you're at it!" and he stomped back to the mansion, leaving Finny to cry on the ground.

* * *

Ciel was laying on the couch in the living room and hugging a mostly empty bottle. He was still high and now drunk. He had forgotten why he was supposed to stay sober until he heard a familiar voice coming towards the living room. He sat up and tried to concentrate on the voice.

Ciel felt a wave of panic as Sebastian entered the room with Ciel's fiancee, Elizabeth who looked happy as ever. When Elizabeth threw herself in Ciel's arms, Sebastian left the room with a sigh. Sebastian had no problem with the marriage, he was furious that Ciel was not sober like he asked. Sebastian honestly hoped that Edward out of all people did not find out or it could go very _very _badly. Luckily for Ciel, Edward was not here but he knew Ciel had to be careful.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you, Ciel!"Lizzy exclaimed as she hugged her intoxicated fiancee.

"Yeah...same here..." Ciel muttered.

Lizzy stepped back to admire her loving fiancee when she realized his presence. "Ciel," she started "You look sick and what on Earth are you wearing?"

"Comfy clothes." he responded. Ciel's eyes were red, as if he had been crying for hours, he was shaking badly, his skin was pail and he could barely hear Lizzy speak.

Lizzy seemed worried "Ciel, you don't look so good..."

He smiled, lazily "I'm fiiine!" he said, pulling the blonde girl close by her waist.

This caused her to blush and giggle like a little school girl. She was giggling so much she had to look away. She really did try her hardest to be cute.

"Hey, I have an idea. Would you like to have some fun?"

Lizzy looked back at him, smiling that joyous smile of her's. "Yes! I would like that very much! Let's take a walk in the garden, anything is fun with you, Ciel!"

Ciel chuckled a little "Oh no sweet heart, that isn't the kind of fun I am talking about." his drugged mind said. He went behind Lizzy and held her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lizzy smiled gently and put her hands over Ciel's.

She really felt safe and at peace in Ciel's arms. He never held her like this and it was nice. "I love you." she said.

"Do you?" Ciel asked her.

Lizzy turned her head and looked at him, for once not smiling "What do you mean, Ciel? Of course I love you. I have always loved you. I draw pictures of our wedding in my sketch book with the little kittens playing with yarn in the corners."

"That doesn't tell me anything." he kissed her sweetly on the cheek, not letting go of her waist.

Huh? What did he mean it didn't tell him anything? Does that mean that Lizzy doesn't show enough love for him?

"Ciel...I really do love you." she said slowly, looking down at her hands that were still resting on top of Ciel's. "What do I have to do to make you believe that?" she would do anything for Ciel.

"Sleep with me." he said.

"What...?"

"I mean it." he kissed her neck sweetly, causing her to stretch her neck away from him but a blush to go across her face. She tried to keep her body from trembling, not from pleasure, but from fear and shyness, mostly fear. "B-but..." she sounded rather weak. "I can't...we would get in trouble...we are under aged and not yet married?"

"Who cares?" he gave her neck a lick.

"Ciel- I can't!"

There was silence. Ciel sighed and let go of Lizzy then turned his back towards her. "Fine. I see how it is."

_"Oh no! Is Ciel angry with me!?" _

"Ciel...I-"

"No no. It's ok. I understand, you don't really love me and that is alright. I will be happy to cancel the weddin-"

"No!" Lizzy yelled suddenly. "It's just that- w-we haven't even shared out first kiss yet so I..."

"So?" Ciel turned around and gave her the most charming smile, so charming that Lizzy felt her mind go blank for a second before she realized she was being kissed by the person she loved the most. It felt great, she felt like she was floating as Ciel deepened the kiss before letting go. He then smiled charmingly and kissed her again. The kiss was long but shorter than the first one and the third one was just a peck on the lips.

Lizzy stared at him for the longest time. This was when she noticed his eyes, bloodshot red.

"Ciel...were you...crying?"

He continued to smile. "Come on." he took her hand and without another word, they went to Ciel's bedroom.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Soo...hate Ciel yet? **

**This fic really isn't supposed to make Ciel a hated character. As you get more into it you learn more and more Ciel's reasons for doing the drugs and etc. **

**But Lizzy!? Why would Ciel put Lizzy in such a position!? It was the drugs, do NOT think Ciel would force her even when he is sober because he wouldn't :) **

**And, as I always say, he get's worse. Yep. He get's worse.**

**Trying to decide how I am going to go on with the next chapter. I honestly don't know but I have at least 4 other ideas that I would like to do before this fanfic ends. I just need to know how to put them in without rushing but at the same not being too slow.**

*****LEAVE A REVIEW! I love reviews :3**


End file.
